A common means used for mounting a harrow to a drawbar involves suspending the harrow by chains from secondary support arms which extend horizontally from a drawbar. Harrows that are suspended from chains have difficulty in following ground surface contours. They are subject to vertical lifting which leaves wads of straw behind. They nose dive into the ground surface when slopes or impediments are encountered. They become airborne at high tractor speeds; tending to skip along the ground.